Blame It On the Alcohol
by Miss Gleek
Summary: CONTÉM SPOILERS do episódio "Blame It on the Alcohol"! Só uma olhadinha na festinha de Rachel Berry e um Finn Hudson muito preocupado.


A idéia o apavorava um pouco, talvez por algo completamente fora do comum, talvez por ter partido dela a iniciativa. Finn conhecia Rachel, a conhecia tão bem para saber que ela não era do tipo de garota que oferece festas assim, _do nada._Olhou de esguelha a cama vazia do seu irmão, pensou nele na casa dela se divertindo, provavelmente fazendo uma noite de karaokê. Sim, isso seria completamente típico da dupla apaixonada por musicais, era algo que ele, Finn Hudson, poderia aceitar – se é que a tal noite de karaokê estivesse mesmo acontecendo, o que era MUITO improvável. Puck o garantiu que não perderia a festa dela por nada, o que gerou um pouco de ciúmes nele - tinha que admitir. Ouviu boatos de que até a própria Santana estaria lá de corpo presente, o que significava que não seria apenas uma noite de karaokê, seria uma festança.

Tacou a bola de baseball mais forte contra a parede ponderando se deveria ter ido, todos do Glee Club estavam lá e esse era o problema. Finn queria distância, um tempo para ele, estava com a cabeça e sentimentos confusos em relação às últimas semanas. Seu desfecho com Quinn não foi lá muito agradável, a loira após levar um fora de Sam correu de volta para os braços dele e Finn a rejeitou dizendo que ele finalmente tinha encerrado as coisas entre eles de uma vez por todas, "Eu precisava disso, precisava tirar de mim essa dúvida do 'e se', e agora tenho a certeza. Nunca daria certo, Quinn. Desculpe se baguncei as coisas entre você e Sam. Eu estou bagunçado, confuso. Não sei por onde começar. Nunca foi você. Desculpa." e com isso, ele a deixou nos corredores em direção ao campo para o treino.

O que o levou a rejeitar o convite de Rachel foi justamente esse: essa confusão instalada nele, além de querer evitar Quinn e Sam. O clima estava pesado no coral desde a reviravolta das coisas, a descoberta da traição da loira com ele, essa constante aproximação/distanciamento de Rachel, aceitar o fato de que Sam agora estava com Santana. Eram muitos fatos para serem digeridos num curto espaço de tempo. Continuou a jogar a bola na parede, ora lançando olhares para o relógio, estava ficando tarde, já passavam das onze da noite e ninguém havia dado sinal. Preocupação? Sim. Finn estava preocupado com Kurt e com Rachel .

- Finn, seu celular está tocando. Está no silencioso, não ouvimos, mas você tem doze chamadas perdidas da Mercedes. – Burt anunciou descendo pelas escadas e entregando o aparelho ao enteado e fazendo o caminho de volta.

O garoto atendeu jogando a bola de baseball sobre a cama, mas a ligação caiu. Retornou... Primeiro toque, segundo toque, terceiro toque e de repente uma barulheira abismal do outro lado. Ele chamou o nome da amiga e não sabia se obteve resposta. Distinguiu a voz de Puck, ele gritava alguma coisa envolvendo uma garrafa, "gira a garrafa, anda logo!", era algo do tipo. Artie também gritava e o silêncio o inundou para o seu alívio:

- Garoto branquelo! – a negra gritou do outro lado para o desespero do seu tímpano. – Você precisa arrastar essa sua bunda galega até aqui, essa festa saiu do controle. Puckerman fez questão de trazer todo o estoque de bebidas de Ohio e todos, exceto eu, todos estão bêbados. – ela o informou. – Tina, cadê a Rachel? – ela perguntou distante do telefone e a risada da asiática ecoou. – Anda logo, Finn. Vou encontrar a dona da casa. – e desligou.

Ele nem teve a chance de falar qualquer coisa. Tirou a bermuda, colocou uma calça jeans num piscar de olhos, pegou uma camisa decente, jogou o casaco por cima e subiu as escadas com metade dos pés dentro dos tênis. Passou a mão na chave do carro gritando que estava indo para a casa de Rachel. Acostumado a andar dentro dos limites de velocidade diante do trauma do carteiro, Finn ousou abusar e sentou o pé no acelerador e em tempo recorde chegou na familiar casa já visualizando que tudo ocorria no quarto dela, que era bem grande, diga-se de passagem. Estacionou a caminhonete de qualquer jeito observando o carro de seus amigos espalhados pelos jardins, tocou a companhia e percebeu que o barulho lá de cima dificultava que qualquer um o escutasse, resolveu tentar a sorte e girou a maçaneta. Bingo! A porta estava aberta.

Engradados e mais engradados de cerveja espalhados pela cozinha, copo vazios para todos os lados, duas garrafas de vodka pela metade em cima do balcão, copos de dose, limões chupados, o pote de sal aberto, _Tequila_ ele pensou. As coisas realmente tinham saído do controle, subiu as escadas e a situação pelo corredor era ainda pior, o cheiro de álcool era tanto que ardiam seus olhos. Topou com Mercedes pelo meio do caminho:

- O que diabos está acontecendo? – ele perguntou sendo arrastado para dentro do quarto de sua ex-namorada.

Se ele achava que a cozinha e o corredor estavam deploráveis, Finn estava terrivelmente enganado. A cama foi arrastada para o canto, o minipalco que Hiram e Leroy construíram para ela quando pequena agora tinha virado o local perfeito para Brittany fazer um strip-tease para o seu namorado cadeirante, os pequenos holofotes se agitavam de um lado para o outro, o DVD okê estava ligado e pausado, os microfones jogados ao chão ao relento, copos para todos os lados, o mini-system dela bombava a música fazendo o chão tremer e no espaço deixado pela cama todos estavam jogados uns sobre os outros brincando com o jogo da garrafa. Se não estivesse tudo tão trágico, Finn com certeza daria uma gargalhada: Kurt e Blaine gargalhavam com se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã, Lauren e Puck trocavam amassos a cada dez segundos, Quinn, Santana e Sam pareciam compartilhar um threesome de beijos, ora o loiro beijava a latina, ora beijava a ex-namorada. Mike tentava, sem sucesso, fazer flexões para impressionar Tina, mas sempre acabava caindo de cara no chão fazendo a asiática derramar lágrimas de tanto rir.

- Mercedes... – ele falou abismado com a selvageria instalada. – Ninguém desce mais para pegar bebida. Achou Rachel? – perguntou ganhando um "não" em resposta. – Já verificou a suíte do quarto dos pais dela? – a negra negou e seguiu para o último quarto do corredor.

- Meeeu.. . Ado-adorááááááááveeeeeel irmão cheeeeegou. Venha Finn, sente-se, porque eu tenho um bafão daqueles... – Kurt deu uma piscadela desajeitada antes de voltar com a sua fala arrastada. – BLAINCHEL FINN! – ele gritou erguendo os braços empolgado.

- BLAINCHEL! – todos repetiram como um coro organizado.

- Esse ser assexuado aqui e a sua preciosa Rachel trocaram salivas... – Kurt o informou gargalhando.

- Falou que você é a Lady Gaga. SEM SEXO. BLAINE ASSEXUADO! – Puck gritou cortando o seu beijo com a Lauren. Mais gargalhadas.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO... – Blaine respondeu balançando o indicador na cara do seu irmão. – Que fique claro que eu sou gay! Eu só beijei porque a garrafa pediu! – explicou lançando um olhar intrigado para a própria. – Finn, cuidado. A garrafa tem poderes. – completou de maneira séria.

- Finn, vem rápido. Rachel está caída no quintal, eu vi da janela do quarto dos pais dela. – Mercedes adentrou o puxando com brutalidade escada abaixo.

O garoto correu, passou pela porta dos fundos como uma bala e a viu caída inconsciente. Rapidamente se ajoelhou ao lado, ergueu sua cabeça tentando reanimá-la. O que ele deveria fazer? Chamar a polícia? Uma ambulância? Olhou para Mercedes notando o mesmo tom de pavor em seus olhos, tornou a olhar para a menina sem ao menos perceber que tremia de medo:

- Rachel, acorda! Rachel! Anda, acorda! Rach! – ele chamava dando leves tapas em seu rosto.

Calma. Finn tinha que ter calma. Quantas vezes cuidou de Puck quando ele se encontrava nesse estado? Foram tantas... Finn tinha que respirar fundo e por a cabeça em ordem. Tinha que levá-la para dentro, um banho gelado a traria de volta e depois tinha que alimentá-la. Era isso, um plano simples e eficaz. Sem hesitação ele a colocou em seus braços e correu para dentro de novo com a amiga sóbria em seu encalço. Com cuidado subiu as escadas passando batido em direção ao quarto dos pais dela, tornou a voltar para o quarto de Rachel, abriu o armário pegando o típico roupão rosado de banho dela, uma toalha e sem que ninguém percebesse pegou uma calcinha dela e seguiu para o outro quarto.

- Mercedes, você é quem vai dar um banho nela e gelado. Eu vou dar um basta na zona do outro lado e preparar alguma coisa para Rachel comer. Qualquer coisa me chama. – ele ordenou antes de sair para as deixarem à sós.

Ainda preocupado com o estado de Rachel, Finn cruzou o corredor com passos firmes, exalando auto-confiança e controle para dar um basta naquela festa no instante que atravessasse a porta rosada da dona da casa. As coisas tinham mudado, seu irmão e Blaine agora eram o centro das atenções, o engomadinho da Dalton levava o ex aluno a loucura fazendo uma dança sensual só para ele, e era notável o deleite na cara de Kurt e o restante olhavam abismados, as meninas incentivavam também muito contentes em ver o que o certinho tinha escondido debaixo das roupinhas dele. Foi impossível segurar o riso com a feição de Kurt, que parecia hipnotizado, mas ele tinha que cortar o barato. Aproveitando a distração de todos, Finn começou recolhendo todos os vestígios de bebidas, esvaziava copos e garrafas pela janela, o frigobar – que pertencia aos pais de Rachel, à propósito – ele desligou e o carregou até o corredor. Voltou a também deu fim na festança do karaokê, retirando os microfones e por fim desligou o som recebendo agora toda a atenção possível.

- Já chega. – ele falou ignorando as facetas descontentes. – As chaves do carro de vocês, na minha mão agora. – ele pediu e Puck lhe tacou um copo em protesto.

- Você é um desgraçado. Está fazendo isso só porque Rachel beijou o macho do teu irmão. – o judeu reclamou ganhando aprovação de todos.

Finn fechou a cara e resolveu que era hora de pegar mais pesado com eles:

- Não, eu estou fazendo isso porque Rachel está lá no quarto dos pais dela desmaiada enquanto Mercedes dá um banho nela. A festa saiu do controle, vocês exageraram, _ela_ exagerou e eu não vou deixar ninguém voltar para casa nesse estado, ouviram? Passem as chaves agora! – ordenou com mais firmeza e os chaveiros começaram a estalarem no quarto, um a um foi depositando as chaves.

- Preciso ver minha pequena Rachel... – Kurt sussurrou numa espécie de choque. – Ai Deus, o que eu fiz? Que tipo de amigo que eu sou? – ele indagava tentando se manter de pé, mas foi ao chão e levou Blaine junto. Risadas para todos os lados.

- Acabou a festa. Eu vou dar um fim no restante das bebidas lá embaixo, enquanto isso tentem limpar um pouco desse quarto. – o atleta falou ganhando um silêncio absoluto e olhares de preocupação devido ao estado de Rachel. – E você não vai a lugar algum, Kurt. Se ajeitem por aqui, pela manhã eu abasteço vocês com água e aspirinas. – e com isso ele fechou a porta seguindo em direção ao andar debaixo.

Usando um daqueles sacos preto de lixo, Finn começou a recolher o máximo que podia, copos, garrafas, latas. Levou os engradados vazios para fora, arrastou os ainda cheios lá para o quintal também, lavou a louça espalhada pela pia, pegou bananas, um mamão e o leite de soja dela da geladeira e bateu uma vitamina. Ouviu uma movimentação atrás dele e deu de cara com a negra, molhada dos pés a cabeça.

- Como ela está? – perguntou fazendo uma cara feia para a vitamina. Leite de soja não era a coisa mais saborosa do mundo. Colocou um pouco mais de açúcar para melhorar o gosto.

- Vomitou duas vezes, já estava murmurando algumas coisas. Acho que ela está melhor. Garoto branquelo, me assustou ao vê-la caída desmaiada. – ela confessou ainda com o pavor estampado nos olhos.

- A mim também. – Finn respondeu olhando para a zona que o andar debaixo ainda se encontrava. – Vou tentar arrumar um pouco as coisas por aqui. – falou desanimado. – Mas vou vê-la primeiro e levar a vitamina e uma garrafa d'água.

- Está certo. Eu cuido do resto do povo e ajeito as coisas no quarto dela. – Mercedes declarou seguindo em direção as escadas, seguida por ele.

O adolescente adentrou no quarto dos pais dela e a viu deitada curvada, os cabelos ainda molhados e bagunçados, os lábios estavam ressacados por conta das bebidas e parecia estar tremendo, mesmo com um grosso cobertor envolto ao seu corpo. Deixou a garrafa d'água em cima do criado-mudo juntamente com a vitamina e sentou na cama ao lado dela. Delicadamente passou a mão pelo seu rosto, Rachel estava gélida feito um iceberg:

- Rach...? Vamos, acorda, você precisa comer alguma coisa. – ele sussurrou ainda alarmado com a temperatura baixa dela. – Levanta só um pouquinho. – pediu agarrando-a pelos ombros tentando colocá-la sentada.

A menina parecia uma boneca de pano, não tinha força própria, Finn a abraçou deixando que usasse o seu corpo como apoio, a cabeça dela tombou pelo seu ombro e ele não hesitou em a puxar mais contra ele tentando aquecê-la. Trouxe o cobertor com os pés, cobriu cada parte exposta do corpo dela e tornou a chamá-la.

- Rachel, baby. Eu fiz uma vitamina, você só precisa engolir. – ele explicou virando o rosto dela para ele. Ela murmurou algo que ele não entendeu. Já era um alívio ouvir um resquício de voz nela.

Com isso, ele trouxe a vitamina para perto e levou o canudo – sim, ele era esperto. Com o canudo as chances de um desastre era quase nula. Rachel só teria que sugar e engolir. Mas permaneceu relutante murmurando de novo, como se protestasse.

- Abre essa boca, Rachel. Anda. – Finn resolveu usar a tática do tom sério e surtiu efeito. A garota levou o canudo a boca e sugou umas duas ou três vezes e virou a cara como uma criança de pirraça com a comida. – Nada disso, você vai beber mais. – Finn insistiu se sentindo um verdadeiro _pai_ naquele instante. Ela tornou a sugar, dessa vez deu umas goladas longas, esvaziando quase a metade do copo e tornou a virar a cara determinada a não beber mais daquilo. Finn se deu por satisfeito e a colocou deitada numa posição confortável. – Tem uma garrafa com água aqui do lado, se quiser. Eu vou tentar ajeitar as coisas lá embaixo, mas vou ficar de olho em você também, ok? Descanse agora. – ele informou afastando a franja dela de lado e depositando um longo beijo em sua testa.

- Eu... Sinto muito por tudo, Finn. – ela ronronou de olhos fechados agarrada a um travesseiro.

Ele sorriu, mas era um sorriso misturado com arrependimento, mágoa, culpa e talvez com uma pitada de alívio. Ele sabia que era _sincero_, ele sempre soube, só não estava pronto para aceitar o fato, e vê-la naquele estado, tão vulnerável, tão desprotegida lhe trouxe novas perspectivas. Finn nunca duvidou de que ela por dentro era uma grande garota, capaz de se cuidar sozinha, mas ele gostava de protegê-la, talvez fosse a alusão do contraste de tamanhos, ele gigante daquele jeito e ela pequenina. Ele poderia enfrentar qualquer idiota por ela fisicamente, quem teria coragem de bater de frente com ele e toda a sua altura? Ninguém. Contudo, ele não era tão grande assim para defendê-la dos constantes ataques verbais de Quinn e Santana. Foi uma conclusão que exigiu dele várias semanas para chegar – maldito raciocínio lento -, mas tudo era tão..._complicado._ O perdão não estava batendo na sua porta, mas de alguma forma ele soube no momento em que aquelas palavras saíram da boca dela que ele estava disposto a entrar no caminho dele. Agora tudo era uma questão de tempo.

- Eu também sinto, estrela. – ele sussurrou de volta a chamando carinhosamente pelo apelido secreto que os dois e somente eles dividiam. Ele era o "tigrão" dela. Apagou a luz e fechou a porta do quarto ao sair.

Finn desceu para terminar de arrumar as coisas lá embaixo, não estava acostumado a fazer faxina pesada, sempre ajudava a sua mãe, é claro, às vezes ainda tinha o luxo de uma empregada uma vez na semana, mas agora era somente ele, o balde, os sacos de lixo e a vassoura. Mas antes de dar início, ele ligou para casa avisando que a festa tinha virado uma espécie de "sleepover" com todo mundo. Sabiamente ele desviou a atenção dela quando foi perguntado se tinha álcool envolvido, fez uma nota mental de lembrar de cobrar esse enorme favor para os seus amigos mais tarde, tinha acabado de livrar a cara de todo mundo e ainda pediu para que ela ligasse para os outros responsáveis avisando da mudança de planos. Feito isso, ele começou o seu trabalho voluntário.

Já passavam das duas e meia da manhã quando ele finalmente terminou a sala de estar, a sala de jantar era o cômodo – além do quarto dos pais dela – menos bagunçado e agradeceu por ter tido o mínimo de trabalho ali. Às vezes fazia uma pausa, subia as escadas e dava uma olhada nela e nos outros, Mercedes tinha adormecido ao lado da cama com o Kurt enroscado nela e Blaine enroscado nele. Lauren estava esparramada no chão e Puck em cima dela subindo e descendo de acordo com a respiração dela, Mike e Tina dormiam de conchinha em cima do palco do quarto de Rachel, Artie de alguma forma foi parar em cima da cama e dormia abraçado com Brittany e por fim, num canto recostado estava Sam dormindo sentado com Santana de um lado e Quinn do outro. Na ponta dos pés, ele foi até o quarto no final do corredor, Rachel dormia feito uma pedra e com isso voltou a descer.

A cozinha era o seu pior pesadelo, Finn utilizou toda a garrafa de desinfetante tentando deixá-lo limpo feito uma folha de papel e eliminar o forte cheiro de bebida que ali se instalou. Eram quase cinco da manhã quando ele por fim finalizou todo o serviço, e com as pálpebras pesadas, ele se arrastou escada acima e como ele conseguiu chegar ao quarto dos Berry, ele não tinha certeza. Seu último movimento foi puxar o cobertor para cima dele e por instinto passou o braço por cima de Rachel de forma protetora.

Ele abriu os olhos e os picou algumas vezes tentando se ajustar com uma repentina claridade, estranhou o desenho do quarto e se levantou confuso recebendo um choque de realidade, estava no quarto dos pais dela isso o fez girar a cabeça à procura de Rachel, mas ela já não estava mais ao seu lado. Tornou a se jogar nos travesseiros respirando fundo tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, ouviu uma explosão de risadas do andar debaixo e novamente se colocou sentado na cama assustado, os olhos saltaram ao notar o horário: eram quase duas horas da tarde. Ignorando os olhos inchados, a cara amassada e os cabelos bagunçados, Finn saiu do quarto pegando as escadas. Aparentemente seus passos o denunciaram, pois todos se calaram deixando um clima de expectativa solto no ar e ele surgiu na soleira da cozinha vendo todos reunidos ao redor do balcão saboreando um cheiroso café-da-manhã.

- Cadê Rachel? – foi automático. Ele tinha pensado claramente um "bom dia", mas a pergunta deixou a sua boca antes mesmo que ele percebesse. A morena não estava à vista em seu campo de visão.

- Bom dia para você também, herói. – Kurt o cumprimentou. – Mercedes estava nos contando a sua aventura heróica ontem para nos salvar e salvar a sua princesa Rachel Berry. Obrigado, meu querido irmão.

- Ela está tomando banho no quarto dela, Finn. – Mercedes o respondeu oferecendo umas torradas. – Santana, Quinn, Sam, Brittany e Artie acabaram de sair. – informou. – Foi dormir que horas ontem? – perguntou curiosa olhando para ele.

- Mais ou menos cinco da manhã. Vocês sabem mesmo fazer uma zona. – ele respondeu lançando olhares para os asiáticos, Blaine, Kurt, Puck e Lauren. – Tirando a ressaca, como vocês estão? – perguntou preocupado.

- Tirando a ressaca... É, acho que estamos bem. – Blaine respondeu ganhando um sorriso iluminado de Kurt. Ao que parecia, Kurt não tinha guardado rancor por ela ter beijado o cara que ele estava apaixonado.

Finn se abasteceu de mais um copo de suco e encheu o seu prato com mais torradas, não tinha percebido do quanto estava faminto. Comia em silêncio observando a interação dos demais, Mercedes liberava todos os podres da festa, todos os micos e reclamava da quantidade de vômito que teve que testemunhar, às vezes ele soltava uma risada tímida, às vezes só se contentava em escutar mesmo. Os olhos não desgrudavam do pedaço das escadas que ele conseguia ver do seu lugar no balcão, os ouvidos atentos a qualquer sinal de passos no piso de cima.

- Eu não sei o que você fez, mas Carole ligou para cá feliz e alegre me perguntado sobre a festinha de pijama e que horas íamos para casa. – Kurt comentou chamando atenção dele.

- Salvei a bunda de todos vocês, me agradeçam depois. – o atleta respondeu engolfando mais um pedaço de torrada, a última do seu prato.

- Jura que eu caguei o banheiro da Berry todo com o meu vômito? – Puck perguntou com nojo estampado olhando para a negra, que confirmou com a mesma expressão que a dele.

- Você não fez isso, Noah! – a voz dela se fez presente com um leve tom de irritação. – Eu acabei de tomar banho lá! – completou lhe acertando um soco na altura dos ombros.

- Eu limpei o seu banheiro antes de dormir, Rachel. Não se preocupe. – Mercedes respondeu tranqüilizando-a. – Você já estava no décimo sono quando Puck batizou o seu trono. – todos fizeram cara de nojo imaginando a cena.

Ele estranhou o comportamento dela, assim que o avistou ela desviou o olhar e seguiu em direção a geladeira pegando a jarra com água. Em silêncio ela virou quatro copos cheios diante da sede que sentia, Finn só observava de esguelha. Era visível por todo o seu rosto que ela estava de ressaca, se perguntou se os Berry estariam de volta ainda hoje e se viessem, Rachel estava muito ferrada. Ela tinha olheiras pesadas ao redor dos olhos, expressão murcha, testa enrugada da constante dor de cabeça, era o primeiro porre da vida dela e a primeira ressaca, a menina não estava acostumada a lidar com esses sintomas. Ela se afastou puxando Kurt e Blaine para a sala de estar, provavelmente para conversarem sobre o incidente do jogo da garrafa. Todos os olhares se depositaram nele e Finn deu os ombros confuso com a súbita atenção.

O rapaz aproveitou o tempo de conversa dela para comer mais, ainda estava com fome e Finn era um sujeito muito grande. Ainda se perguntava quem tinha feito ou comprado todo o café-da-manhã, no mínimo tinham juntado um pouco de dinheiro e Mercedes deve ter ido comprar, era o mínimo que os bêbados podiam fazer depois da noite infernal. Decidiu agora acrescentar requeijão nas torradas e foi comendo uma a uma escolhendo ficar à parte do papo da cozinha, Puck lutava contra a dor de cabeça tentado se lembrar de alguns detalhes da festa, Lauren se jogou na conversa dizendo que Mike tinha falhado miseravelmente nas suas tentativas de fazer flexões, todos riram no exato momento em que o trio retornou a cozinha. Kurt abraçava uma Rachel sorridente, Blaine vinha atrás também sorrindo. É, eles tinham se acertado. Finn pensou.

- Você já comeu? – ele perguntou olhando para ela. – Sei que está sem apetite, mas precisa se alimentar. – concluiu entregando o seu copo ainda cheio de suco para ela. – Beba pelo menos. – pediu.

Sem hesitar ela virou o copo de suco de laranja e tornou a desviar os olhos dos dele. Era a vez dele de puxá-la para a sala de estar e conversar, todo esse medo de confrontá-lo já estava deixando-o impaciente e decidido ele pegou a sua mão arrastando-a consigo até o outro cômodo.

- Entenda que eu estou terrivelmente envergonhada, Finn. Não é fácil olhar para você depois do que houve ontem de noite. – ela explicou antes mesmo dele começar a falar.

- Eu não me importo. Eu entendo os seus motivos por ter organizado essa festa, entendo também que nunca passou pela sua cabeça regá-la a todos os tipos variados de bebidas... Suponho que isso tenha sido idéia de Santana ou Puck... – Finn divagou por um momento perdendo completamente o foco. – Só não entendo o porquê de você ter passado dos limites, Rachel. – ele admitiu procurando uma maneira de encará-la, mas seus olhos sempre se focando no chão.

- Eu... Eu também não sei. Eu estava me divertindo, me deixei levar pelo primeiro gole, depois pelo primeiro copo e eu fui ficando mais solta e... E aconteceu tudo isso. – ela o respondeu num sopro de voz virando de costas para ele. – Eu sinto muito.

O garoto levou as mãos aos ombros dela virando-a delicadamente de frente para ele de novo, cobriu o rosto dela com as mesmas mãos forçando-a a olhar para ele e isso bastou para que duas lágrimas escorressem por suas maçãs rosadas. Rachel expressava uma feição de humilhação, dor e vergonha ao mesmo tempo e Finn simplesmente não compreendia o motivo daquilo. Ele não estava chateado, realmente não estava. Assustado e tentando assimilar a noite passada ainda? Com certeza. Mas tudo o que ele mais queria era abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, pois ele estava lá, com ela, disposto a cuidar dela.

- Você me assustou bastante ontem. Jamais volte a beber daquele jeito, Rach. Por favor. Prometa. – ele pediu num tom de urgência e ela acenou fechando os olhos deixando mais lágrimas escorrerem. Finn as limpou com os polegares. – Não chore, eu não estou chateado nem nada. Só aliviado de vê-la bem. – completou brincando com o nariz dela.

Rachel passou os braços pelo torso dele deixando-se relaxar por alguns segundos antes de ser envolvida pelos enormes braços dele num caloroso abraço. Finn a apertou com intensidade tentando transparecer toda a segurança do mundo para ela, curtiram o silêncio momentâneo que não era incômodo ou tenso, era um silêncio saudável. Ele passava a mão em seus cabelos, ora os beijava inspirando o cheiro relaxante dos cabelos dela.

- Obrigada por limpar a casa, por ficar de olho em todo mundo e por cuidar de mim. – ela sussurrou contra o seu peito e de olhos cerrados, mas logo ela os abriu encontrando o olhar intenso dele juntamente com o seu charmoso sorriso lateral. – Obrigada, Finn.

- Eu sempre vou cuidar de você, estrela. Sempre. – ele respondeu alargando ainda mais o sorriso e arrancando um dela. – Vamos lá para dentro, você precisa ouvir Mercedes contando como o Artie ganhou um strip-tease da Brittany ontem. – ele falou puxando-a aos risos de volta para a cozinha.

**FIM.**


End file.
